Twenty-two patients who underwent coronary artery bypass grafting prior to 1973 were studied. In these 22 patients (1) 31/33 (94%) of grafts that were patent several months post-operatively remained so for at least 5 years, and (2) late symptomatic deterioration was common, most often due to progression of disease in ungrafted vessels.